Tacari Amare Zafar
Tacari Zafar '''a.k.a '''Tacari Amare is the main protagonist throughout the series. He goes through great trials and tribulations as he moves away from his hometown to Atlanta, a town he is very familiar with. In Atlanta, he plans to make it as a well-known rapper. In a city full of love and hate many outcomes are destined for him. Character History Background Tacari Amare Zafar was born June 16, 2002. He was born to Aneila Zafar and Eric Poole in Brooklyn, New York. Growing up Tacari was a young kid who found music, poetry, and freestyle rap. His father Eric was constantly running in and out of jail after running in with the law. His mother took care of him alone and began to doing drugs while she had him under her care. She found help through Anthony Gaulden, who she later ends up giving birth to Rashad. Tacari felt Anthony was the only positive black role model he had in his life. Tacari faced his first struggle point of identity when Anthony was shot by a white cop at a gas station. Growing up with his mom and brother alone they faced struggle with bills and such after Anthony was killed. Tacari came to another struggle point with his mother's third ex-boyfriend Reginald, who eventually laid his hands on Aneila and never appeared again. Aneila put aside dating for a minute until she met Quinton Martin a couple years later, when Tacari was thirteen. Quinton was yet another bad guy who laid his hands on Aneila and lead Tacari to bash his head in as self-defense. Tacari's story spread like wildfire through the streets of Brooklyn and everybody knew who he was. Some called him a murderer and others called him a hero. All the negative attention made him turn to negative acts such as, skipping school, fighting, and getting mixed with the "bad kids." He became friends with Malik and Trey and they got so close they became business partners wanting to have some type of money coming in. Malik and Trey had starting getting money through scams and later showed there methods to Tacari. After a close friend of there's got sent to jail for doing the same. They spent all of there money on clothes and began reselling them to kids in there hood. After Tacari started doing bad in school it showed at the end of his seventh grade year when he would have to repeat a year. Over the summer he channeled his anger into music and began going to a friend of his named Jodi, who had a recording studio in his room. He recorded his first song "Cartel" and later another titled "Don't Mess With Mines." In his second repeat of the seventh grade, he was challenged with the death of his friend Malik who had been on the west side of Brooklyn trying to sell a shirt. This lead Tacari to buy his own good for protection. The next summer Tacari began working on his music more and selling more clothes. His eighth grade year, Tacari and Trey continued to do business and meet up with girls. The following summer Aneila lost her job and planned to moved down south with her sister who was the owner of a grocery store. Season 1 In Childhood / Origins Tacari and his family are 30 miles away from Atlanta. While on the plane he writes new music and thinks about what he'll get into in Atlanta. In (ATL) Bound Tacari and his new family reach Atlanta where they are picked up by his Aunt Naya. The next morning Tacari goes out to meet up with his friends who he has known since a little kid from visiting the city. We meet his friends Kourtney, Kyree, and Montrale who he would smoke and play basketball with mostly. Tacari is eager to find ways to make money in his new surroundings and wants to avoid scamming. They help Tacari meet up with a local beat producer who goes by the name of NahmirOnTheBeat. Tacari meets up with then records a song with him. He records the songs Bound, On a Mission, and Childhood. Season 2 Trivia * Upon leaving his hometown he left his friend, Trey with his caliber .22.